Midnight Bottle
by MichaelaKay
Summary: Franco brings a lot more than trouble, but a revelation for Sam and Jason.  They grieved over their daughter's death, but they learn she's not as far as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

Every mother dreams of that day, the one when they look into their child's eyes and realize no moment in life could possibly get any sweeter. It's sometimes sweet, sometimes crazy. It can even slip by unnoticed. But it can also hit so hard, it'll knock your breath straight from your lungs.

I'm a daughter, a sister, best friend, girlfriend, lover and so much more. But there was no role more important to me than being a mother. The role of caring for, loving and supporting a child of my own. Nothing seemed more important in life then starting a family.

While my life was full of meaning and happiness, it was still so empty. The ever-living memory of the mistakes I've made and the people I left behind. I was reminded every day of how my life changed for the better, and how someone in the past was still a question mark. It was hard to move on from something that remained disclosed.

But with a brave face and an invisible vest of steel, I carried through life. I pulled through with nothing left but a few memories that would forever be burned into my heart. Someone once told me, "Our fingerprints don't fade from the lives we've touched". I felt the weight of my baby girl's life on my chest every day. When I showered in the morning, when I ate breakfast, when I drove in the car, when I went to work, or when I went to bed at night, I saw the life I almost had and then had to grip the reality I was actually living in.

"Hey, what time will you be home tonight?" I placed my hand on top of his chest and found comfort in the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"Probably around six. I'm hoping Spinelli will be able to give me some real answers today."

Franco brought himself back to Port Charles, carrying a bag full of secrets behind him. It seemed that every time this guy came around, our lives were literally in his hands. His manipulative and loaded words twisted a noose around our necks and we were brought down with him. Except this time, there was one difference…we were waiting for him.

Jason and Spinelli had spent months preparing for their next run-in with him. They knew when he reappeared it would be with vengeance and murder bleeding from his eyes. Of all people, Jason was his target. He was the one Franco chose. The one that needed retribution. But Jason wasn't going down without a fight. Spinelli found information on Franco that was almost tantalizingly deafening. The police were so violently obtuse to this demon they've unleashed onto the streets.

But while they had something to fight back with, they had no idea what to expect being fired at them. Franco studied people like a globe. He understood that South of Jason's heart were the people gripping on for dear life. That if you traveled North of Jason's cold eyes he'd find a mastermind equivalent to his own, but undefeated unlike his own.

"What do you think this guy has on us? He said us, right? He said he was going to change our lives forever?"

"I don't know, Sam. Probably something about one of our pasts, something that's a sore subject. If I had to guess… imagine the worst possible thing we've ever been through, and he's going to dig at it until we can't take it anymore."

It scared me whenever Franco's name came around, I felt a shudder in my body that traveled through the tips of my toes. But I also felt that festering resentment and anger that had time to boil over. This man had tortured our lives for too long, and I was truly getting sick of it.

"Well... guns blazing, right?"

"Of course." He smirked and pecked her lips very tenderly.

Jason left, slowly shutting the door behind him. I collapsed in the chair, adjusting my nightgown so it fell over my thighs. The cool of the window gave me a chill that my thin pajamas couldn't cover. Pulling a blanket down from the couch I began to wrap myself in it. There was nothing in my past I was unsure of but one thing. I had spilled my life on a canvas to Jason, he knew everything about me, and vice versa. But one thing we hadn't found a way to understand or grieve over was the sudden death of our daughter. We buried a little girl, but whose to know that she was ever our own?

My fingers played with the tag still connected to the blanket. If I closed my eyes, I could hear her laughter. I could feel her hand in mine. If I closed my eyes long enough, I could picture my baby. That's why I didn't sleep. Closing my eyes was just too hard. It's like needing to scream, but not having the voice to do so. It's frustrating until no end.

I gathered myself together in just enough time to make it for my lunch reservations. The Metro Court had become one of the most visited places in Port Charles, well besides the police department that is. Every one mingled there, whether or not they had a room.

"Hi, I'm meeting some-"

"Sam!" Their voices shrilled through the restaurant.

Being a sister was important to me, because I knew how affective that relationship actually was. It meant a lot more than just blood but a connection under the heart. Kristina and Molly were sitting at a table, sipping on Shirley Temples. I gave them each a hug before sitting down and ordering myself an alcoholic Shirley Temple.

"Mom's here, but she went to the bathroom." Molly handed me a menu and smiled.

"Okay! Have you guys ordered yet?"

"Just appetizers."

"Oh good! I'm starving!"

Everything seemed overwhelmingly delicious. Between the burger loaded with veggies, bacon and cheese or the lobster rolls cooked in the perfect temperature. It was a decision I'd have to sit on. Mom came walking out, shaking hands with locals and carrying on conversations with strangers. We were used to it by now. Everyone wanted to talk to the newly appointed D.A. After her stint, she was demoted, but she fought like hell to get reappointed.

"Oh there's my girl! How are you, lady?"

"Good!" I stood to fall into her arms. She held me tightly and kissed the top of my head.

Kristina began telling us a story about some girl in her school. We all tuned in, laughing at her jokes and giving our input when needed, and it wasn't until the food came that my eyes wandered from her. But when they did, the fell upon a spectacle forming in front of me. Jason, Carly, Jax, and Spinelli were all racing towards me. Talking in hushed and urgent tones. Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. His eyes said it all.

Mom was quick to follow us as Carly and Jax led the way. We stood in the elevator, completely silent. Jason just kept his fingers locked with mine. Even the pulse in his fingers was racing. Carly opened a hotel door and let all of us in. No one could sit, they were all too keyed up.

"What happened? Did you find something out about Franco?"

"Sam-"

"Don't do this. You know I'm not fragile, just tell me."

"It's not necessarily Franco, but who Franco knows." Carly interjected Jason and my conversation.

"What does that even mean?"

"Carly, stop it!" Jason raised his voice at her, and turned to me with delicacy. "Franco had connections to Manny Ruiz."

"For how long?"

"Years…"

"Six to be exact." Carly spoke softly in the corner.

None of it seemed to be making sense. Maybe it was me being ignorant or refusing to see the dots Jason had laid out for me, I needed him to draw the lines. I saw the anger shooting from his eyes to Carly's. But for some reason, Carly was being a little more generous towards me then she's been in the past. Jason placed his hand on my arm and rubbed lightly.

"I don't think I understand…What does this have to do with Sam?" Alexis spoke the words I couldn't.

"While Spinelli was searching through Franco and Manny's family lines, he found a birth certificate. For a baby born six years ago in November. The same day- well, the same day you lost yours."

When I tried to swallow the rocks stuck in my throat, I think I swallowed my heart. All of the words tripping out of his mouth seemed jumbled and confusing, even though they were just the opposite. The validity of them didn't seem possible. What truth did Spinelli really find?

Alexis gasped for everyone in the room. Jason's eyes didn't depart once from mine. He was trying so hard to read what was going on in my mind, but I couldn't even make that out myself. Carly and Jax stood together, holding each other up. For the first time, I looked at Jason with such desire for an answer.

"Is she…Jason, are you telling me-"

"We're not positive yet, but Sam, I think your little girl is out there somewhere. And we're going to find her."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey all! I've done this story before, and if you've read my stories, you know I have! But I am SO hopeful that one day this will come true!


	2. Chapter 2

There was something different about the room. Something so incredibly different. The walls were still pink. The rocking chair hadn't moved. The paintings on the walls were all arranged in the same order. As I rocked back and forth and clung to the small pink blanket, I examined each inch of the room. No one was supposed to have touched this room. Spinelli slept in here, but he knew better not to touch anything. It was the rug. The rug used to be in front of her crib. Now it was centered in the room.

"Hey kid…" Alexis leaned against the doorframe. "How you holding up?"

"Sick to my stomach. What if I'm just getting my hopes up? What if this doesn't work? What if I lose her all over again?"

Alexis walked through the room, and kneeled down in front of me. She took my hands in hers, forcing me to drop the pink blanket for the first time. Her eyes pulled me into an embrace, and the warmth was enough for the pains in my stomach to ease.

"We'll get through it. We did it once before, and we'll do it again."

The fact that she put it in plural was that much more calming. I felt like I had someone, someone to tell me it was okay to worry, but it was okay to be happy at the same time. She had been staying with me the past few nights. A couple days after Jason and Spinelli's discovery, they got on a plane and went to find out the truth. He'd been calling me every night with updates, and each time he seemed closer to getting her.

It all made sense. Manny and Franco had one very great thing in common: their hatred for Jason. They wanted him to pay in ways I couldn't imagine. It was easy, they wanted to take something away from him. They wanted him to mourn the way they mourned. What better way than to take his newborn daughter? And it worked out for Manny in more ways than one. He could settle his vendetta against Jason, and give his sister the child she couldn't bore. Killed two birds with one stone.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed…" She pulled me up from the chair and walked across the hall to my room. She pulled the sheets off the bed and watched me scoot in. I curled up and tucked the covers closer to my chin. Mom got in beside me and wrapped an arm around me. She nestled her head on top of mine and rubbed her hands up and down my arms.

"Every day I imagined holding you like this." She whispered. I smiled gently, thinking the same thing about my little girl. Not a day passed that I didn't wish I could hold her in my arms and see her smile.

I wondered if she would be short like me. Or if her favorite breakfast food was cold pizza. I wonder if she loved to swim, or if she laughed at people's jokes to make them feel good about themselves. I wonder if she smiled every day, or had someone to tuck her in at night. With everything I had inside me, I prayed she did.

Sleeping had become easier, especially when someone held me. When I closed my eyes, she was all I saw. And knowing that she was now a possibility, and it was okay to dream about her. This haze fell over me, and I saw the day I gave birth to her. I saw myself lying in bed asking where she was. And instead of him telling me she had died, I saw him grab her from the cradle beside him. He held her gently and smiled back and forth between us girls. And I could feel the weight of her tiny body in my arms, like the weight of the world was in my hands.

A gentle push brought me back to reality. Alexis was forcing a phone in my face, with so much excitement it was almost eerie.

"It's Jason!" I took it from her hands so quickly and held myself up by pushing my hand into the mattress.

"Hey, I don't have too long. But everything's all right. We should be home in a few days."

"Is she okay?"

He paused for a moment, and I swear I could hear him smile over the phone. "Yeah, she's okay. She's sitting right next to me."

A wave of relief flooded over me. She was safe, she was with Jason and she was coming home to me. I felt floods of tears break through my barrier and pour down my face. I could hear her little voice in the background and my body paused for a moment.

"Hey Savannah, can you say hi to my friend?"

Savannah. It wasn't Lila, but it was still the most breathtaking name. I didn't realize I had said it out loud, but Alexis was repeating the name over and over, her smile spreading farther each time. The phone changed hands, and I could hear Jason coaxing her into talking.

"Hi!"

Sweetness dripped from her voice. With just hearing her, my heart felt patched. It was her, and my heart knew it. My fingers touched my heart and I tried to form a sentence that made sense. Alexis had her ear pressed against mine and also let out a gasp of air when she heard her.

"Hi sweet girl…"

"Who is this?" Jason laughed on the other end.

"Someone who cannot wait to meet you."

Jason took the phone back and said that they were pulling up to the court house in Guadalajara and that he would call me as soon as he could. He promised he would take care of her and bring her home to me. But in the mean time, he suggested that I start redecorating her room. Her favorite colors were purple and yellow. I placed the phone in my lap and looked at my mom who was also wiping the glistening tears from her eyes.

"She's coming home." Finally spoke the three words I never thought I could.

We spent the next three days preparing the house for a child. The hardest part was finding the right food. Every kid loves sugar, but Alexis was able to help me see that having her start off here with healthy, organic food would only get her on the best foot. I stocked the cabinets and fridge until it was overfull. The most exciting but challenging part was decorating her room.

Six years ago I started that room with pink paint, and it hadn't changed. I placed a wooden crib against the wall, a rocking chair, a changing table. I hadn't picked out a bed or a dresser. I hadn't tried to find books she'd like or things she could do. I didn't think I needed to match comforters to swatches. I just hadn't thought that far in advance. It just wasn't in the cards for me.

Eventually we landed on a pale yellow and dark purple comforter. It had pulled together nicely. Mom helped me pick out toys, and even game me some of Kristina's old ones. I put a few frames around the room. Hoping one day I would fill these with her fondest memories.

Today was the day. Today Jason would bring my little girl home. And my life was finally going to be okay again. It felt right having Alexis here when I met Savannah. It made sense to have three generations together for the first time. We took our mind off the approaching arrival by baking cookies and brownies. But once I heard his footsteps, my heart started to beat faster again, realizing what exactly was about to happen. We wiped our hands off on the closest towel and ran to the door. Mom put her hand on my head and kissed me quickly.

Jason walked through, carrying bags on his shoulders and in his hands. I just stood there. Completely still, waiting for her. He tugged on the small hand in his, and Savannah walked in.

Breathtaking.

I fell to my knees and felt my heart burn, knowing she was no longer a memory. This was my baby girl. She had my nose, my deep brown eyes. Her chestnut hair fell past her shoulders, and had a little curl to it. My cheekbones. But she had one thing I didn't. Huge, crater-like dimples in her cheeks. Timid at first, she looked around, and up at Jason. He smiled at her.

"Its okay." He put the bags down and maneuvered around the door. "Savannah, this is Sam."

We both knelt in front of her. Jason's eyes were waiting for me. They were pleading with me to cry, to smile to do something. But I just stared at her, taking in every essence of her being. She waved at me. But I did something I wasn't even expecting. I reached out and placed my hand on her warm cheek. Tingles sent through my spine, reminding me of that connection I'd been dying to feel.

"You seem sad." She said quietly.

The three of us all let out a bit of a laugh. She tilted her head in concern and studied me a bit longer.

"No, no…Just the opposite. I- I am so incredibly happy right now."

Jason rubbed my shoulder, and rose to his feet.

"Do you mind if I give you a hug?" I said cautiously.

She looked at me so curiously, but took a few steps and fell into my arms. Her small, dark arms wrapped around my neck loosely, and her head fell on my shoulder. In that very moment, I think I could have died and felt complete. Whole.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks SO much for such positive feedback! I'm so glad we can all revel in the awesome-ness that is Sam, Jason and there little family that could. Please review! And if you have any questions or requests, just message me or add it in your review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Look at this…She was a monkey for her first Halloween."

Jason took the picture in his fingers and laughed gently before handing it back. I flipped another page and carefully examined each picture. I couldn't say they were bad to her, because in every picture she's smiling and laughing. He documented every moment. And for that I would be thankful.

There was one picture that stood out. She was just about three, sitting in a field with only yellow, white and purple flowers splashing color. Her hair was pinned up in to very neat pigtails, the bottoms of her hair curling. She wore a sweet white sundress, with little yellow flowers on the bottom. She had a mouth full of teeth and was purposefully smiling with tenacity. My finger drew an imaginary heart around her face.

"I know I'm not, you know, biologically her father. But she kind of looks like me right?"

I saw the hopefulness in his face and couldn't agree any more. "She really does."

Spinelli had secured a lot of things from their house in Mexico. He found all of her legal documents, whether it be medical or otherwise. He found scrapbooks, coloring books and a stuffed animal. The first night, we went through all of them. Jason and I stayed up until two in the morning reading through every file. She was a very typical six year old. _My_ six year old.

"How much longer, Jason?"

"Until what?" His hand ran through my hair, my head in his lap.

"Until Franco finds out? Or Sonny?"

"I'm taking care of it." His thumb traced circles on my forehead. "Trust me."

"With my life."

There was a slight creak that disturbed the dead silence. We both sat up to see the little girl, dressed in a Dora the Explorer summer pajama set. She clung to a blanket. The pink blanket. I smiled at her, but she only put her head down and walked down the very few steps.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She walked over to the couch. Standing at the other end.

"Yeah…"

I motioned for her to join us on the couch, and pulled her up in between my legs. I brushed a few stray hairs from her face.

"Do you want to tell me about it? Maybe I can help."

"I don't remember." She mumbled, pulling the blanket up to her nose.

"Well, do you want me to tell you a story?" She nodded vigorously before settling herself into the couch and myself. "Okay…You know how last night before bed, you asked me how we knew each other? What I didn't tell you is that when you were a small little baby, you lived inside me."

"What?"

"Yeah, you were so little, you don't remember. But I knew you when you were this small." I showed her a measurement with my hands. She marveled and tried to measure it herself.

"I was that small before?"

"Yeah, and this small…" I shortened the distance, only to see her eyes get bigger.

"I wasn't that small!"

"Yes you were! Right here…in my tummy." I patted my belly and she smiled. She lifted my shirt, which made Jason and I laugh outwardly.

"I couldn't fit in there!" Her head tilted, using a bit of sarcasm.

"Well when you were this small, you did. I could feel every little move you made. You used to kick a lot. And you would get the hiccups at least twice a day."

"I get the hiccups a lot now, too!"

I think it was comforting to her to know that she had someone who knew her. Someone there to remind her where she came from. The first night was hard, because she didn't feel secure enough to sleep through the night. We heard her reading out-loud in the middle of the night. The second night was better, and tonight went rather well until this. But any excuse to see her face was fine with me.

"See? I really do know you!"

"So, you're really my mommy."

It wasn't a question, but a realization. Just the name itself made my heart skip a beat. No one could say it as sweet as she did. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I am _really_ your mommy."

"And you're my daddy." She looked over at Jason.

I could see the small twitching at the corners of his mouth. Jason and I discussed that, as long as he was still comfortable with it, we'd resume the same agreement. He would just assume the role as Savannah's father. Because in every other way then blood, he was. He was the man that put her crib together, painted her room pink, went to every ultrasound, and was the man that grieved when the doctors told him his daughter died. Father couldn't begin to define who Jason was to this little girl.

"Yeah…Really am."

She nodded and pulled her blanket up to her nose again. We let the information sink in for a bit, unsure of what to really say next.

"Can I stay up with you guys for a while?

"Sure. Come here, sweetie."

I didn't know how far to push it with her. But I also couldn't resist the urge to smother her. I wanted to hold her until I couldn't feel my arms. I wanted to kiss her until my lips were numb. I never wanted to let go. But I didn't want to scare her, or throw too much on her. Gradually, over the past few days, I saw her become a little more open about being affectionate. With hesitation, she crawled into my lap. She rested the back of her head against my chest and allowed her body to relax against mine. Jason scooted closer, wrapping his arm around us.

A vague scent of coconut tingled my nose. Her bare legs dangled against mine, her skin touching mine. They say parents should let their newborn babies lay against their bare chests, because they instantly make that physical connection when they do. But it felt so familiar, like I already had a connection with her. Subconsciously her fingers played with mine. They were so similar. Short and skinny. After a while, when I could feel her breath get deeper and Jason told me she was definitely asleep, he carried her back upstairs to her bed. I stood in the doorway as he softly placed her in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He leaned over, brushed the hair from her eyes, and placed his lips on her forehead. He crept through the room and stood beside me. We just stood there for awhile, watching her sleep. Her eyes fluttered like she was mid-dream. Jason grabbed my hand and led us across the hall to our bedroom.

"You look happy."

"Because I am. _So_ happy." I grabbed his hand and placed it on my chest. "You brought her home to me, babe. I don't think you understand just how much I love you."

His lips were the softest of all the men I've kissed. We melted in each other. His hands cupped my face, pulling my lips into his more. My back arched up into him, his arm slipped around my waist and forced our bodies together. I barely pushed his chest away with my fingers, but broke the tangle.

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah…I'm happy."

He brushed his nose against mine, pecked our lips together once more and smiled. He was right. Savannah and Jason really did look like alike. Or at least their smiles. They both had that affect on me when they smiled. Like my knees could give out and I would give into whatever they asked for.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** You guys are incredible! With all the positive feedback, I'm sure the updates will just come quicker! It gets me motivated! There will be a lot of bonding with Savannah, so keep reading to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

"That looks like a butterfly!"

"What about this one?"

"Uh…a doggy!"

Under the blanket, we piled pillows and blankets. On our backs, we stared up at the ceiling of the so-called "tent" and shined a flashlight. Her sweet little voice echoed the name of the figures I formed. All day it had rained. Only sounds we could hear were the echoes of the rain pelting against the windows. We found salvation in the dark, forming our own little club house underneath the pool table.

It was the first day Jason left us. Work was beginning to pile up and so were the endless phone calls he hadn't yet returned. Today marked the first day of our lives. We were finally getting back to normal. The little world we created inside of these four walls was crumbling, and we had to face the reality that awaited us. Including our families.

"And this one?"

"That kind of looks like an elephant." She giggled.

We played two games of Candyland, a made up version of Monopoly, and roasted marshmallows on the stove. It was her idea to build the fort. She said it'd be something fun. Apparently, she used to do it all the time with her nanny back in Mexico. I was quick to oblige, wanting nothing but to give her some sort of comfort from back home.

I asked her about her father. I asked if she missed him. If she was sad that she didn't live in Mexico anymore. She simply told me, "Papi wasn't happy. He was always sad about Mama." Jason explained to me that six months ago Felix was arrested for possession of illegal drugs and with the intent to sell. It was a violation of his parole. I guess when the police did the sweep through his house they didn't see the child he stole. Her grandmother had moved in the house, but Savannah was still being taken care of by the nanny. She didn't know her father very much. He traveled a lot. But when he was home, he was actually there. He played with her, he showered her with presents and attention. He loved her as much as he could.

"You're right, it's an elephant!" I flicked the flashlight on and off. We lay in the silence.

"I look like you." She didn't turn to look into my eyes, like I turned to look into hers.

"Yeah, you do."

"I didn't look like my other mommy." She sighed a bit and then turned on to her side, holding herself up by her elbow. "What do I call you?"

"Uh, well, you can call me whatever you want. Whatever you're comfortable with…Sam, Mom, Mommy…"

There was so much hope and excitement in my voice that I couldn't even try to contain. I turned onto my side, holding myself up by my elbow. I tapped the tip of her nose and smiled. She smiled big and let out a giggle. But her face went back to serious.

"I like you. You're nice."

"I like you too." I looked around and made her a little anxious. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah!"

I leaned in real close and pressed my face against her cheek. "I even love you."

She did something I wasn't expecting. She put her arm around my neck and pushed me back to the ground. Her little body lay on mine, and she pushed her face into the crook of my neck. My hands rubbed her back very gently. She asked me to tell her a story, whispered it into my shoulder. I could feel her hot breath against my skin, and it sent shivers down my spine.

Eventually, she fell asleep on me. I didn't dare move. I couldn't risk waking us from both our dreams. I heard the door open, and I very carefully moved the sheet to see Jason. He took off his boots and looked at the slumbering girl on me, and the design of our fortress. He climbed in and lay down beside me. He folded his arms behind his head.

"How was work?"

"It was work. You guys had a good day, huh?"

"Perfect." He maneuvered his arm around and softly rubbed my head, his fingers intertwining in my hair.

"Hiding from the rain?"

"The world." I took a deep breath. "I don't think I'm ready to share her yet."

"I know what you mean. We don't have to. We can go away somewhere. Just us on an island."

"You have no idea how amazing that sounds. But unfortunately, running away won't solve the problem."

He nodded, placed his lips on the side of my face and rubbed his hand along her back too. Jason and I were good in the way that we understood each other. Each of us had been through separate but equal tribulations. We understood where we've been, but we didn't judge each other for that either. It was comforting having someone who knew and accepted our pasts.

"Should we get her to bed?"

"Not yet. Let's just wait a little while longer."

He took the flashlight and flicked it on. We began our game of puppet shadows all over again. His shadows were absolutely impossible to make out, but I laughed and tried my hardest. We talked about his day, my day, and tried to figure out a way to escape this city without it being a problem. He said his wish would be for us three to run off to our island, the one Jason and I fell in love on. My wish would be to go far off into the country somewhere, find a small little house, fix it up and get a couple of horses, pigs, chickens. I would want to raise our daughter in a home where there was a yard to run around. Where she could leave her bike in the driveway and the only complaint would be from Jason when he's trying to mow the lawn. My priorities and ideals changed. I used to want the same things as Jason, now I just wanted Savannah's childhood to be memorable and full of happiness.

We got up early, with our day ahead of us looming above our heads. Jason hadn't called Carly since he brought Savannah back. That's days. In Carly world, that's years. After meeting with Carly, we'd walk over to Stone Park and catch up with Mom and the girls. A picnic in the park with my boy friend and little girl. Just the sentence sounded more then perfect. It was just the imperfections to this plan that really screwed it up.

Savannah walked into the kitchen, still wearing her pajamas. She climbed onto the stool and folded her arms, placing her head in between. Jason greeted her and handed her a cup of orange juice, and warned her that he wasn't finished cooking her eggs. I was still in the process of making our sandwiches and packing them.

"You excited to meet all of our friends and family?"

"Sort of….Hey Daddy-" Jason stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

My heart filled with so much joy and love for her and him. I could tell that he was near tears himself but kept them in and listened to her with the greatest intent.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Cows."

"Cows, who?"

"No they don't silly, cows MOO!" We laughed louder and bigger then necessary, but she loved it. And so did we.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the wait! But I want to give this story enough love, sweetness, realism, and greatness that it deserves. Please read & review!


	5. Chapter 5

Today was supposed to be a simple day. It was supposed to be a day full of family, laughter and love. Today my daughter was going to meet the people that made me. She would see her grandmother, her cousin and sister. She'd fall in love with them, like I did. Our afternoon was supposed to be from out of a storybook. Instead, it was from out of a nightmare.

* * *

"Okay, kiddo…How are you feeling?"

"Okay!" She mumbled. Patrick pulled his chair closer to the bed and examined her cuts.

"Fell off the swings, huh?" He squinted as he touched the area around the wound.

"Flew off…I touched a cloud." We all laughed. Patrick smiled wide at her, as if looking into a window of his future.

"I can see that. Rough cloud. Can you wiggle your toes for me?" A slight move in her toes and she winced. "Great. Okay sport, looks like you're going to need some stitches on that cut of yours."

A huge split from the corner of her right eyebrow to the tip of her hairline. That wasn't what hurt her the most. She could barely walk on her right foot, but she still refused to admit that jumping from the swings was a bad idea.

"How many?" I asked timidly.

"Just a few. It's deep, but nothing too bad. I'm gonna write her up for a CAT scan and an x-ray for her ankle. It looks swollen, but it doesn't look like a break. Maybe just a severe sprain."

"Other then that, is she okay?"

"Perfect." He smiled and nodded at me. A nurse came walking in, and he handed her Savannah's chart and gave her instructions. "Okay, Leah's going to bring Savannah to her CAT scan right now, if you guys want to go get a cup of coffee someone will come and get you when she's all finished."

"We can't go with her?"

"I'm sorry, no. It's just protocol. But I assure you she's in perfectly capable hands."

Patrick gently squeezed Savannah's hand before walking out. Jason and I looked at each other, knowing neither of us wanted to part with our wounded little girl. She looked up at us with her big brown eyes and smiled. I pulled my hair to one side and leaned down close to her.

"All right big girl, you okay going by yourself?"

"Where am I going?"

"Well, because you hit your head, the doctor wants to make sure you didn't hurt yourself. So he's going to put you in this big spaceship, take pictures and make sure you're okay."

"A spaceship?"

"Yeah, a really cool spaceship!" Her eyes widened and the pain seemed to escape her. "We'll be right here when you're done." She agreed and submitted to the nurse, who was pulling the sides up and in the process of wheeling her away.

"Smile pretty!" I yelled to her once more before she was out of sight. Jason grabbed my hand and led us to the waiting room. I sat in the chair while Jason poured himself a cup of stale coffee. I sipped on a Dixie cup of warm water.

Today we were supposed to be meeting with friends and family, showing off our latest addition. But it seemed everything got so incredibly screwed up today. Carly wasn't at the hotel when we stopped by, Alexis was running late and because of all this Savannah fell off the swings. Well, maybe not because of them, but it had some part to play in it all. I hadn't seen her cry before. I didn't know what kind of pain it would inflict on me to see tears and pain streaming down her face.

Jason relaxed beside me, letting out a huge sigh. He rubbed his head and closed his eyes. I could tell that Jason was upset. He didn't like seeing her hurt almost more then my dislike for it. But he was able to hold himself together and think for the both of us. It worked easier that way; having someone there to do the thinking for you when it seems almost impossible to do it yourself. I lay my hand on his knee and finish the cup of water, swirling it around my mouth.

Jason and I spent our time watching the television and watching the world pass by. He patted my leg, and drummed his thumb on the inner of my thigh. We couldn't sit still long enough to just breathe. Suddenly, breaking through our uncomfortable silence, his phone rang. Jas looked over at me and showed me Spinelli's name blinking on the front screen. He excused himself, and I was left alone.

"Dr. Webber, the whole hospital is going into lockdown. Please help me in clearing out the halls. Everyone should be in a room, empty or not. No one should be left unaccounted for." Lucky and Mac walked onto the floor, raising their voices and boasting their power. Steven did exactly as he was told and ushered all of us stragglers into a room, even after my protests and urging to just leave. Jason was still outside, and he wouldn't have any idea of what was going on.

"What's going on?"

"When I found out, I'll let you know." Lucky pushed me into a room, and shut the door.

In moments like these, there are a hundred different thoughts that run through your mind. My immediate thought was Savannah. Wondering what they'd be doing with her. Then my next thought was Jason. All I could do was stare out the small window, looking around at the chaos that was building. Just as soon as I turned my back, I heard the door open and close.

"Oh…I didn't know anyone was in here."

The voice that crippled me could only belong to that one person I couldn't stand. She left her hand on the door, but continued to stare at me through pointed eyes. She had this way to make me feel as though I weren't worthy enough to co-exist with her. Elizabeth Webber-Spencer was a privileged woman. She mothered Jason's son. I couldn't even do that right.

We stared at each other in an utter discomfort. I moved closer to the bed, sitting down. She moved against the counter and barely looked in my direction.

"I wonder how much longer we'll be in lockdown."

"Lucky said he'd let us know when he knew what was going on."

"I can't just sit here waiting around, I need to be somewhere."

"Yeah…Congratulations, by the way." I put my head down, and mumbled the congrats.

"Thank you…" She scuffed her foot on the floor, folded her arms and looked back up. "Congratulations to you, too. I heard she's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"It's not as easy as it looks, huh?"

It was strange, this feeling of being able to talk with a mutual interest. "Not at all. But she's making it easier."

"Well, I'm happy for you. I knew how important kids were to you-"

"No offense, Liz, but you don't know me. You never wanted to know me. I appreciate your congratulations, because I know how hard that must have been for you. But please don't pretend that you know me."

I could see the words of hatred formulating in her eyes, but before she could speak them, we heard screaming and yelling. We quickly opened the doors and saw Jason having a standoff between Mac and Lucky. He was placing his gun on the ground, following orders.

"Jason!" I yelled to him, and he looked at me with such intensity.

Lucky turned his head and saw both Liz and I standing in the door. Mac pointed his gun directly at Jason's chest, and was not relenting. A huge lump formed in my throat as I watched this whole scene unfold and I had no choice but to stand and watch.

"Listen to me! Franco was here! And now my daughter is missing! You need to let me find him!" The veins in Jason's head popped and his words bled with fear.

You know when you fall asleep, sometimes too fast, and you dream that you're falling? The wind brushing against your face, flying under your arms, and you're just waiting for the hit. Just waiting to fall and feel the ground meet your body. And when it does, you suddenly jump from your dream to reality. I was waiting for that hit, but I was stuck in this nightmare.

* * *

Author's Note: SO sorry how late this was! But I hope you enjoy! Please Read & Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I never used to think breathing was hard. It was as simple as blinking, a natural, subconscious thing. But hearing the words, "my daughter is missing" can steal the very breath from your lungs. A sucker-punch to the gut, and you are knocked on your butt, trying to scramble for air.

"Sam!" There was little anyone could do, as I sprinted out of the room I was secured in. I ran to the end of the hall and veered right, where I last saw my daughter being wheeled down.

My legs sort of took control over me. They ran faster then me, my mind had to keep up. I threw open every single door, only to find shocked faces of innocent bystanders. The plaque beside these metal doors read, CAT. I ran into them, frantically searching the nearly empty room. A technician sat in the top room, behind the glass. Fumbling with his phone.

"Hey! You! I'm looking for my daughter, Savannah McCall. Six years old, long dark hair…"

"Uh, I don't even work in here. I'm a nurse on Maternity." His eyes were so panicked.

I retreated back to the hallway, searching through every room. My back hit the wall, and I stood there trying to catch my breath and prevent the tears. Lucky and Jason came running down. Jason's eyes were torn from me and to his surroundings.

"Nothing. She's not here." My hands fell from my hair to beside my sides.

"She has to be. There's no way anyone could have entered or exited the building."

"Savannah wasn't even entered into the system. There's no proof of her every being here."

My head fell. Just this sudden feeling of failure falling on my shoulders. I finally got my kid, and my life back. It was in my hands, and without me even knowing, it was ripped away from me. Lucky took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets, out of answers. Jason slammed his fist against the wall.

"What does Franco want with Sam's daughter?"

"…Jason. He knows that if he takes Savannah, Jason will follow."

I didn't want to sound angry, but it came out with such bitterness. Like spit from a snake's tongue. I stood straight and decided that this wasn't it. No one could take my child from me, again. It just wasn't an option.

"I can't just stand here. The longer we wait, the farther she gets."

"We're in lockdown. No one can leave the building." Lucky reminded us.

"My daughter has been kidnapped. I don't frigging care if the hospital is in lockdown!"

Jason grabbed Lucky's arm, which was blocking my way, and forced him to turn the other cheek. We slipped by and ran through the fire exit doors. An alarm set off behind us, which only caused us to run faster. We threw open the basement door and headed towards the parking lot. Jason sped us through the city, plowing our way through the streets and into the familiar garage. We took the elevator up to his penthouse, in complete silence.

"Spinelli!" The desk chair was empty, but the remnants of Barbeque chips and orange soda lingered on the desk. I tilted the computer screen to see what he was looking at, and it happened to be the layout of the hospital.

Jason tried calling Spinelli multiple times, over and over. It took the fifth call for Jason to reach his point, and his phone was thrown at the wall. He started screaming and slamming his fists into the walls. His anger was pouring out. I sat on the stairs, my head in my hands. It was hard to control my thoughts, the anger broiling in my blood, the anxiety of her safety, and the complete and utter shock this was actually happening. I brushed the tears from my eyes and listened to Jason's frustrations.

Amidst his cursing, I interrupted him. "Stop. Just stop."

"If he even touched a hair on her head-"

"No, Jason. When we find him, because we will, you will kill him."

His eyes weren't confused in the least, he looked at me and truly understood the pain I was feeling. He nodded and examined his fists. I stood up and opened the closet door next to me. Standing on my tip-toes I grabbed the metal box he hid on a shelf. Jason took it from my hands and placed it on the desk. I watched with such intent as he pressed the code in and opened it, taking a gun from its designated spot and handed it to me. I lifted my shirt and tucked it in my jeans, as did he.

I wasn't afraid of guns, but more lured to them. It was the weight of the gun in my hand that gave me satisfaction, a feeling of entitlement and power. Nothing so cold and so deadly ever could feel as enticing as the metal of a gun. And I knew when I carried it, the end result wasn't going to be good. For one of us, at least.

"I don't even know where to start. Spinelli was monitoring the hospital cameras, but he said as the doors locked down someone ran out."

"Well, if he was running out before lockdown, and was alone, we can assume that it wasn't Franco. Or at least Franco didn't have Savannah with him."

"Yeah…Or, if someone like Franco can slip out, he can slip back in." I took in a deep breath.

Jason's phone began to ring, he looked at the caller ID and was annoyed to find Carly's number flashing. He reluctantly answered it, with my protests as well. He was quick and short with her. But something in his voice told me she had something more to say than usual. While he conversed, my mind was trying to thwart the images of my little girl struggling, in pain, confused.

"Where are you?" His hand went for the door, and clutching the handle he turned it. "We're on our way. Don't move, you hear me? Don't move!"

We ran to the car, without any word, without any indication of what was going on. All I knew was that my trust in Jason was stronger then anything. If he told me to move, I was going to move. If he said to jump, I'd jump. Without a question. He drove us back towards the hospital, which seemed to still be under lockdown. He pulled the car around back, under the Employee Garage.

"What's going on? What are we doing here?"

He got out, and walked out of the garage, examining the top of the building from below. He grabbed my hand and ran to the door that was clearly labeled Emergency Exit. We hiked up the stairs, backing away when we heard voices. But we rounded the entire buildings length. Jason put his hand protectively over me, kicking the door open. We stood before the roof. Evening had hit, so the sky was darkening, but the sky was so blazing as it made its exit. Jason had his gun pointed and ready for the unknown.

"Carly!" Jason yelled, and to my amazement she poked her head up. Jason tucked his gun back in his jeans. Before I could even blink, Carly stood up, and was holding Savannah. My heart beat again, and harder and faster then before. She put Savannah on her feet, and I fell to my knees.

"Momma!" She gasped and ran the short distance between us.

I suffocated her, pulling her closer to me. Her little legs wrapped around my waist, and her arms tightened around my neck. Jason's hand ran up and down her back. I kissed her neck, her face and anywhere else I could. She whimpered a bit, but held on for dear life. It felt like hours that we had with her, but it was only moments. Jason cuddled Carly, and her fell slump on his shoulder. She looked completely exhausted and petrified.

"What happened?"

"I don't even- ..I was in this room, and I saw her. Someone was talking to her."

"How'd you know it was Savannah?"

"I don't know…I just did." She took a deep breath and looked at Jason. "Who would do this, Jas?"

"Franco. It had to have been." He rubbed his jaw, and looked Savannah who was still nestled into my neck.

Jason walked us all down into the lobby, where we told Lucky and Mac about everything. They pulled Carly into a room, and Savannah into a room. Doctors tending to both. She sat on my lap, her legs still straddling me, forcing me to stay there with her. Not like it was much of a struggle.

"Are you okay? Hey, look at me…" She pulled her head from my neck for a moment to look into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

Tears welled in my eyes, as she retreated back to my shoulder. I brushed my fingers through her hair and reassured her that I wasn't going anywhere. Over and over again, I promised her that no one would ever take her from me again.

* * *

Author's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love all of the amazing outpour of support! I really enjoy this story! However, keep in mind that there will be a lot more to the story then something so simple as this! It'll get a lot more twisted soon ;P Beware!


	7. Chapter 7

Can you count how many times you've fallen in love on one hand? If so, you're lucky. If not, you're lucky too. I've fallen for so many guys. Not necessarily in love, but have fallen for sure. A few of them in Port Charles. Jax, to begin with, Sonny, and Jason. Three people I can genuinely say I've loved. But the only people I've ever felt like I've fallen so deep that I begin to lose who I am, would be Jason and my child.

The first time I knew that I loved Jason is very easy. He told me my daughter had died. He was the one who held my hand, who picked me off the ground, and who gave me reason to breathe when it felt like there was nothing left.

The first time I knew I was in love Savannah? Even easier. The first time I felt her kick. And since then, my love has only grown. Even when I thought I lost her forever, I couldn't help but love the person I knew she was going to become. I pictured all of her "firsts", and knew that each one would have been done with grace, sweetness and genius. Nothing short of.

While I knew that I loved these two people with every fiber in my being, I wondered where myself went. I fell so hard, I couldn't feel my own heart beating, but thrived to hear hers beat and thrived to feel his heart pitter-patter every time I rolled over in bed. I knew myself as Jason Morgan's girlfriend, and now Savannah's mother. Who was I without these people?

Now, you see, why I would do anything for these people.

When they're gone...I seem to disappear too.

* * *

Sometimes, I used to dream about holding my baby. She'd be buried in my arms, and I'd be rocking her, cuddling her, singing to her. It wasn't anything extravagant, nothing complex, just the simple acts of being a mother. Something I was never given the opportunity to do. They were dreams I'd dread waking up from, and even if I was awake, I'd lie in bed just wishing I could dream like that every night.

Back in those days, when I'd dream about my baby, I never dreamed that I'd be given the opportunity to actually do all of those things. I sat in the rocking chair placed in her room, holding my six year old in my arms, singing in to her ear. Her little fingers were intertwined in my necklace. Her little legs were pulled up into my lap, she was curled up.

"Do you think Daddy will find Spinelli?"

"If there is one thing you need to know about your daddy, its that he always gets what he wants."

She sighed a deep breath, probably completely exhausted. I lifted her off my lap and carried her the short distance to her bed, lying her down and pulling the covers over her. She reached over for her stuffed bear and pulled it close. I kissed her cheek, pushed her hair away from her face and stepped out.

It had been the second night without Jason. After the lock down, he dropped us off at the penthouse and went in search of Spinelli. No phone call, no nothing. My only concern at the time was Savannah. Patrick said it might be in her best interest to just focus on her. Yesterday morning we woke up together, I made breakfast (kind of) and we played games, went for a walk, hung around the house. Today, we had a doctor's appointment and went to lunch at the Metro Court. It was hard doing this single parent thing, but it wasn't as miserable as I thought.

I walked down the stairs, and decided to fall into the couch. Just as I felt my body falling into relaxation, someone knocked on the door. Rolling my eyes, I pulled myself up and dragged my tired body to the door.

"Carly..."

"Hi! Can I come in?" I looked at the mess of the house, and eventually nodded.

"Sure, come on in."

She walked into the penthouse and immediately sat down in the chair, sitting straight up and holding her purse in her lap. I sat down in the couch and waited for her to talk. But she sat in the awkward silence, smiling. I smacked my lips and kicked my feet up onto the coffee table.

"So what's up, Carly?"

"Okay, uh...Well, I need to be honest with you, from mother to mother."

Honesty was not in Carly's vocabulary. The only time she was honest was with Jason. Other then with Jason, it never tripped on her tongue. So, its no shocker that I was stunned, and sat forward to listen very carefully.

"All right..." I said hesitantly

"I didn't randomly stumble upon Savannah. I saw Sonny in a room, and when I went in he was talking to her."

"What?"

"I know, I should have said something. But I just – I figured that if Jason assumed all of this was Franco, he would focus on finding him. Michael's been through hell because of this sicko-"

"No. Don't. Do not tell me that you lied to Jason for your selfishness!"

"Selfishness? I was doing it for Michael! Whose life hasn't given him a break!"

I closed my eyes, and instead of catching the relief for one moment, I was forced with these images. Images of Savannah sitting beside Sonny. I was forced to picture her sit beside him, stare at their identical dimples and dark eyes, and hang on to his words. Sonny had this magical enchantment about him. He hypnotized people into seeing the luxuries of his life and ignore the dangers. He may have a sweet smile and beautiful eyes, but the love in his heart was limited. It was limited to what he wanted. He decided who came and who went, never considering anyone else.

"Carly, I need you to leave."

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to help you. As a mother of Sonny's kids, you have to understand the risks of involving yourself with him."

"I have no intentions of involving my daughter with Sonny. I'm trying to protect her from him! But it seems that I can't even do that!"

She clasped her hands together and placed them by her mouth, trying to compose herself. When Michael was shot, all I could think was how grateful I was that my daughter couldn't be touched by Sonny's business.

Before I had the chance to reason with myself, I was already parked in Sonny's driveway devising the perfect words to scream at him. I didn't even knock, but charged into the house, pushing by Milo who stood completely flabbergasted. Sonny was sitting at his desk, finishing up a phone call. He looked at me with curiosity, but finished up his conversation and relaxed into his chair, with a smile forming.

"I'm going to say this once. If you come near my daughter again, I will physically kill you myself."

"Sam, come on..." He stood up, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Do not patronize me. We agreed six years ago that Jason and I would raise my daughter. You're not part of this equation. She doesn't know about you, care about you, or need you. Just leave us alone, please. I finally got her back and I will not lose her. Not to Franco, not to you..."

He stared at me, and looked over my shoulder. A small table was set up by the staircase where he displayed pictures of his kids. Michael was prominently in the middle, Morgan and Kristina on each of his sides. Olivia had given him a picture of Dante when he was young, and a new addition was inserted into the mural. A picture I hadn't seen of her before. It was beautiful, of course, but not a picture I had taken. I picked up the frame and examined it carefully, running my finger over her sweet face.

"Where did you get this?"

"I can't just leave one of my children unprotected."

He had someone following us. It wasn't unusual behavior, but he was taking measures that weren't necessary for a bystander. I placed the picture face down, and stared at him. He was still looking longingly after it.

"I get that you love your kids, and no one could say you don't. But Savannah isn't your child. Let's just leave it that way."

His eyes remained stone cold as I began to walk away. I could hear the frustration in his eyes, but he coughed and cleared his throat before he could manage to say something. My hand fell on the doorknob, and his voice broke my stride.

"You may think that keeping her from me is right, but I can protect her. I can love her."

There was nothing left to be said. I turned the knob and headed back to my car. Everything Sonny could offer was exactly what Jason was providing. Nothing short of enough, but at the same time it just wasn't. I drove through the town, and when I pulled into the garage I was still feeling betrayal and disgust. I dismissed the guard that was babysitting and stood in the penthouse.

I stared at every inch of this place, and nothing seemed to make this situation any easier. This revelation hit me, and I suddenly found myself wondering what in this penthouse was mine. Nothing. Tears began to well in my eyes and I let them resonate. Slowly, the answer came to me, and I hated that this had to be it.

I pulled out the suitcase from my closet and placed it on the bed. I piled all of my clothes in, fitting as many shoes in over as I could. But as I was zipping it up, I could feel Jason's presence. I could feel him staring at me.

"What's going on?" His arms were crossed, and he leaned against the door frame.

"Did you find Spinelli?"

"It's a long story, but he's okay."

"We need to talk." His arms fell, and he began to walk in closer. I sat down on the bed, right before him. "Tonight Carly came over and told me that Sonny was with Savannah the other night. That he actually talked to her. And it killed me. I was so angry and disgusted. I even went to Graystone and started yelling at him. Threatening him. It never occurred to me that I have spent so much time pushing the danger away, but you bring just as much harm to her then he does."

"Sam..." His eyes looked so pained.

"I love you. But I think I need some time away. To think."

"What about Savannah?"

"She'll be okay. We'll go to the island for a little while, she'll love the ocean."

"Don't leave. This is Savannah's home...I'll leave. And I'll give you space, time to think."

"I don't want space from you, I just want time alone with my daughter where I can set my priorities straight. I don't feel safe here. I need to be somewhere where I know my daughter can run around and play without hearing gunshots."

"...That's my life, Sam. That's all I can offer you." He could barely spit the words out. I could tell that this realization was hard for him to swallow.

"I love you."

All I had to offer him was my love. Even though it seemed selfish leaving, it was the only thing I knew to do. It was the only thing that made sense.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you **SO** incredibly much for all of this support! I LOVE you guys and hope to be providing you with interesting and fresh material! Feel free to message me whenever you want with suggestions or ideas! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

There was this saying that Evelyn would always tell my dad when they were fighting, "I want to be your favorite hello, and your hardest goodbye." She always complained that he didn't love her enough to stay, but he said he loved her enough to go. As a kid, hearing all this, I figured that maybe my mom was right. If my dad cared enough, he wouldn't leave us for weeks on end. If he loved us, he wouldn't walk away from his family. But as parent and adult I realize that he understood staying away was the only thing he knew how to do in order to protect his family.

"You got everything?" He shut the trunk door and put his hands on my hips.

"I think so." Savannah was still running around in the very little grass patch in front of the building.

"Okay. Call me as soon as you get in, okay?" His hand fell on my face, his thumb rubbing my cheek.

"I will, I promise." Standing on my tip-toes, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed our cheeks together. He kissed my neck, trailing to my face and lips.

"I love you." His voice was hoarse and breaking.

"I love you...So much." I wiped the tear that fell from his face and smiled.

He pulled away from me to grab Savannah. He lifted her into the car and began strapping her into her seat. I sat in the drivers seat, looking at them through my rear-view mirror. I couldn't hear but only whispers, but I watched how she hugged him with everything she had in her. He kissed her, whispered in her ear and reluctantly shut the car door. He stepped back, staring at us. My heart broke as I put the car in reverse.

I turned the wheel and set in my mind that we were destined for the airport.

But as I drove down the street, and got further from Jason, I could already feel myself slipping. He had this power over me. Being around him made it hard to breathe, I'd get butterflies and feel completely swept up. But being away from him, even seconds or minutes away, made it even harder to breathe. I stopped in the middle of the street, turned around and pulled back into the driveway.

His back was turned and he was about to head back in, but I jumped out of the car and ran to him. His arms were wide open, and shocked.

"What are you doing?"

"Come with us."

"I thought you wanted time away."

"It took me a whole thirty seconds to realize that being away from you isn't going to help me. I am still going to love you in ten days or in fifteen. Time can't change that."

He put his arms around my back and squeezed tight. I could feel his smile against my neck. His lips pressed kisses along my skin and he took my face in between his hands and rubbed his thumb over my cheekbone. It sent electricity through my blood and down in to my toes.

"Okay...What do we do now?"

"We figure it out...As a family." He kissed my lips and swayed us back and forth.

After talking for a little bit, Jason agreed that he would come with us. He packed a bag and got in the car, driving us to the airport. We got on a private plane, and flew over the ocean. Savannah stared out the window in complete amazement. She named each cloud we passed and promised to visit them again. Jason held my hand the entire flight. It wasn't until we touched-down that we came back from our perfection and into reality. Jason carried Savannah piggy-backed. A rental car was waiting for us the moment we stepped out. Our bags were already in the back.

We had been to the island plenty of times. Whether it be a weekend getaway or a romantic vacation. We knew our way around these streets plenty. He pulled into the cobblestone drive. Savannah's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. Our home sat on pillars, hovering right above the sands and sea. She unbuckled herself and opened the door. All of us stepped into this paradise and smiled.

"Is this it?"

"This is it." Jason said to her as he stared off into the sea.

She kicked off her shoes and ran towards the sand. We followed, hand in hand, watching her jump up and down and sprint to the water. Her laughter echoed through the skies. Each wave that crashed down hit her feet. Jason wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Letting me be here."

"You belong here."

His hands tightened their grip, and I felt his heart beat. I tilted my back and beckoned for his lips on mine. He turned me around and pulled my face into his hands again, pushing our lips closer together. The sun tingled the back of my legs as I stood on the tips of my toes to reach him. His hand pulled me off the ground. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. He smiled and I could feel the immaturity in his eyes. His legs started in a sprint to the ocean, flying passed Savannah, and crashing us into the freezing water. My clothes clung to my shivering body and my hair was glued to my face. Jason bobbed up and down, laughing. I grabbed and pulled our bodies close.

"You suck, I hope you know that!"

"And you're beautiful."

The sun was making its descent. Leaving its purple and orange stains in the sky. We sat on a blanket, Jason and I lying on either side of our little girl. Her hair was curling in between my fingers. I played with her ends and looked at Jason. His eyes melted in my heart.

"So, do you have any ideas of how we're going to fix this problem?"

"The problem is your job, Jason." Savannah had her snuggled closer to Jason, draping her leg over his.

"I know. But I've tried to get out of this before, and I just get pulled back in. This is all I know, Sam. I wish it weren't like this. You have no idea what I'd give to have my life back, to do right by you, Savannah...Jake. But this is my life."

When Jason and I were a part, I reminded him that I had something Liz could never have. I would never ask Jason to change who he is in order for me to love him. His ruthlessness, his fearlessness and calmness were all of the qualities that attracted me to him. I didn't love him in spite of all those things, but because of all those things. I loved that he only wore t-shirts and jeans. I loved how much effort it takes to make him laugh. I love that when he makes a promise, he'll never go back on it. I loved that he spent time on his hair, when he refused to care what other people think.

"I know it is. I don't know how we're going to figure it out. But we will."

He rubbed my head gently. We both looked down at Savannah, her hair falling on me, her legs on Jason, and little bare arms tucked underneath her head. I kissed the back of her head softly.

"When I held Michael for the first time, I knew that I could never feel like this again."

"That feeling of just bliss."

"Yeah, happiness and I felt so little. Even though I was holding this tiny little boy, I felt so small beside him. Like he held the key to everything."

"It's a good feeling, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He smiled

* * *

**Author's Note**: Guys, c'mon, I couldn't really let Sam and Jason break up. Just not in the cards for that couple! Its just insight to the troubles they'll face constantly. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel some sort of satisfaction like I did when writing it! PLEASE read & review! I **really** appreciate it!


End file.
